Montresser by Day
by Atren Graves
Summary: Jim's a curious kid, bound to explore a place as interesting as Montresser Space Port. But, in a hub of travel and trade, you're bound to run into a few...strange...people.


AN: Plot bunny that would not leave me alone. Playing with the whole idea of a space port. Be warned, a couple obscure crossovers.

For those of your wondering why I'm writing on this instead of SSRC? Well...the truth is I've been running into major blocks with it. I'm working on it though, really. I swear. Please don't maul me!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jim Hawkins drifted, around and through the ever-present crowds that flocked to Montresser Space Port, knowing full well that he was now one of them. He'd never had the chance to visit before, having no real reason, but it was amazing all the same. Everywhere he turned there was something to see.

Humans, non-humans, all buying or bartering, fighting, shouting, hauling...

It was a shouting match that drew his attention. Not because of the volume (it was nothing compared to the din of the streets), but because the language involved was totally new to him. He moved closer, and listened carefully, as the words suddenly shifted into something familiar.

"Whaddaya mean you don't take platinum? Who the gorram hell doesn't take platinum?"

And now he was close enough to see them. A mean looking shopkeeper, facing down a scruffy looking man, in a long, brown coat. It was now obvious it had been the man speaking.

"Listen buddy, I'm tellin' you, this stuff is worthless."

"Worthless!? Do you _know_ what I went through to get this!?"

"Cap'n…I figure we should just let this one go for now…"

The voice drew his attention, and he tilted his head at the dark-skinned woman. The man was a captain?"

"Much as I like a fight…" Jim blinked at the rough looking man who spoke then, "I'm agreein' with her, cap'n. Not feelin' so secure with some of these…folk."

The captain looked around, growled, and stalked away.

Jim made a quick decision…and followed.

* * *

They wound through the port, looking uncomfortable the whole time. Jim was a bit confused by their behavior, their nervousness whenever a non-human came too close. Were these people xenophobes? Is that why the shopkeeper hadn't accepted their 'platinum'?

He moved up in the crowd a bit, so that he was close enough to listen some more.

"…better once we get back to _Serenity_. Don't like the looks of this place."

The large man huffed, looking around. "Don't see as to why we're diggin' around here for fuel. Don't look like they use any on those…boats."

"Don't see how they can get those things outta atmo anyway." The captain growled. "Zoe, wave Wash and have him open the doors. Make sure Kaylee's down there to watch it."

"Sir."

Jim blinked as the woman pulled out a box, and started talking into it.

And again as she got a reply back.

* * *

"There's my girl…"

The captain's quiet comment caused Jim to look around, knowing from the way the group stopped that this was obviously where they were docked…

He froze.

"An…ironclad?"

The huge, metal ship was just sitting there, creating a large circle of empty space around it. It was intimidating in its design, already strange from the lack of sails and metal armor, but shaped into a sort of dragon. From the chest of the beast, a metal ramp was hanging open, obviously a boarding mechanism.

He turned. No way was he getting near that thing...

A moment of walking, and he nearly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He attempted to move around, but the…girl?...moved in front of him again.

"The little hawk, burned out of his nest."

Jim blinked, and looked up at the stranger. Made the mistake of meeting her eyes.

"The hawk found the golden egg, but the metal man burned down the nest. Now the hawk must fly to find the lost chest." The girl tilted her head, her eyes widening, as if in fear. She moved closer suddenly, voice returning, in a whisper.

"Beware the Cyborg."

Jim's eyes widened, and he scrambled away, turned, and ran.  


* * *

"I love this coat."

"You should. Cost a pretty penny…"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I think you're just jealous I found it first, an' you're stuck with tha' thing."

Jim looked up at the couple walking by. A skinny man in a suit and long brown coat, with messy brown hair, and a young blond, in a much cleaner cut leather coat. The girl was currently smiling, while the man seemed upset.

It was kinda nice. That dash of normalcy…

"Well, next time we go to a clothing store on Centerinica, _I_ get the interesting new coat."

"Just because I tricked you back into the TARDIS…"

"A dirty trick…"

"…Doesn't mean you need to get all…huffy…"

"I'm not huffy, I'm just a little…"

The rest of his words were garbled as they disappeared into the crowd.

Jim sat still for a few more minutes, then sighed. It would probably be smart to go find the good doctor. After all, they would probably be getting ready to cast off soon…

He stood, and started walking. After a couple blocks, the crowds thinned slightly, and he slowed appropriately.

As he walked by an alley, he paused. Those voices sounded _really _familiar…

"Well that's not right…"

"What's not right?"

"This…is not Centerinica."

Jim turned and moved back to the edge of the alley, moving just enough to see into the gap between buildings. It was the couple, from before. Except the girl wasn't wearing her coat, just a pinkish jacket…

"In fact, I'd say we're nowhere near there…" The man continued. "I _think_…this is a far-flung human colony. Maybe some kind of space-port…"

Jim blinked in surprise and turned to lean against the wall, keeping his head down. Not a second later, the man strode easily out of the alley, peering around through a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

"Yup…late seventy-eighth century, in a section of the universe that was cut off by an…anomaly." He smiled suddenly, turning to his companion. "'S brilliant. Haven't seen work like this in centuries! Just…Lookit, lookit that!" He turned to stare at a ship that had just left the dock, it's solar sails flaring as they caught the light. "Absolutely fantastic!"

The girl didn't seem that impressed. "It is, but it's _my_ day to choose. I wanted to go shopping…"

The man turned, sweeping off his glasses. "Rose Tyler…are you honestly telling me you'd rather spend a few hours in a _shop_ than exploring a society that uses sailing ships to travel through _space_?"

The girl chuckled. "I didn't say we couldn't come back. But I've been wanting to find some new clothes. An' don't say I should just check the wardrobe, I want the experience of shopping for myself."

The man deflated slightly, before sighing. "Oh, alright then."

They vanished, back into the alley. Jim waited a few moments, straining to listen over the noises of the port. A sudden grinding surprised him, sounding much closer than the other mechanical sounds…

He turned, staring into the alley again. The couple, however, had vanished.

And so had the large blue box that he could have sworn had been sitting right behind them.

"Okay…" He turned around, and pulled his jacket closer around him. "I need to get more sleep. Or maybe not drink coffee for breakfast..."

* * *

Ah, perfect. It was a pub, but he was sure they wouldn't deny him a tall glass of water.

He slid inside, and got the drink easily. Tossed a few coins one the bar and jokingly told the tender to 'keep 'em coming'. That got a few smiles.

The water was chilled, and slightly sweet. Well purified. It was good. He drained the first glass quickly, setting it down and reaching for the second the bartender had already slid along. Guy was good…

"Maybe you should slow down, kid." A gravelly voice chimed in from beside him.

Jim looked up, blinking in surprise at the joke. "Heh…yea. Maybe." He shrugged, looking back down at his glass, but casting a sidelong glance at the speaker. The guy was huge, muscles made obvious by the black, sleeveless shirt. His head was shaved close, an odd feature in this kind of place, but really no stranger than the black welding goggles he wore. The man was smiling slightly, staring down at the tiny shot glass he held in one hand. Didn't look _too_ scary…

"So what're you doin' on Montresser?"

The man turned his head slightly, expression bland as he seemed to consider answering.

"Lookin' to hop a skiff." The stranger lifted the shot-glass and downed it's contents before continuing. "Tryin' to find my way to New Mecca. Lost track of…a friend."

Jim blinked, and frowned. "New Mecca? Where's that?"

There was a pause, then, "A long ways off."

Jim nodded. Took a drink, and sat back.

"And where're you goin'?"

"Oh, um…" Jim looked around for a second, and shrugged. "Following a…current."

The stranger smirked again. "Is that so?" The bartender replaced the empty shot glass, and it was drained again. "Well…good luck with that kid."

A couple of bills were slid across the bar.

"Same to you." Jim looked up, and smirked. "Hope you find your friends."

The man grunted in response, and walked out.

Jim drained his glass again, and waved the bartender over. One more glass, and he'd be ready to face the world again.

* * *

He knew Dr. Doppler was around here somewhere. He just needed to find the meeting place they'd arranged…

"An' just watch those lines! You're gonna get it all…tangly!"

Jim glanced to the right, spotting the shouting man easily. He was waving his arms wildly, overseeing a cargo loading and attempting to keep the men from tangling the lines. He was an odd one (just like everyone else on Montresser, it seemed), dreadlocks beneath a faded bandanna, bits and bobs decorating them. A braided beard, dark tan that spoke of long days in the sun, and black-rimmed eyes. Dressed in old, worn sailing cloths.

He continued to wave at the men, motioning in various directions as they continued to haul the crate onboard.

"No no no, you're doin' it wrong! Put your backs into it, lads!"

Well, when in doubt…ask a barker…

"Excuse me…"

The man turned, blinking as he approached. "Eh? Wot's that?"

Jim smiled, attempting to look pleasant and mannerly. "I'm looking for dock 67. Could you help me out?"

"Ah…well…lessee now…" The man frowned, looking around. "This here is dock 55…an' that one over there is 54…so my best guess'd be that 67 is a few off in that direction, savvy?"

Jim's smile became a little brittle, and he blinked. "Uh…yea. I guess so…"

"Go on then, boy. Get out there and find some adventure, aye?"

"…Yea…thanks again."

He left quickly.

The barker turned back to the crate, and scowled. "I said put yer back into it! Not let it slacken!" He sighed. "Don't see why I bothered waking those two up…" He shuddered. "Wooden eye. Still gives me the willies…"

* * *

"Oh, there you are Jim!"

He sighed in relief as his mom and Dr. Doppler rushed over. "Hey, Mom. Doc."

"Jim, where've you been? We were worried…"

"Just…exploring."

"Hmph. Yes. Well. We need to be making our way to the ship now…"

Jim sighed. "That sounds…_really_ good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Didja get'em all? I must wonder.

Hope it was as halfway decent as I think. Read and Review? Maybe?


End file.
